Sonamy-I care about You, You Just don't know It
by MichaelatheGhosthog14
Summary: A story of Sonic and Amy's sides of their lives. Sonic shares his secret thoughts about Amy, his life and feelings about Amy while Amy wonders what ever happened to her parents and decides to seek the truth and believe Eggman holds the answers she's looking for. SonicxAmy inside with some other couples (maybe).
1. Chapter 1

Sonamy-I Care about You…You just don't know it…

Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This fanfic is based off my two One-shots "Do you even Care?" and "I do Care" These two stories basically tell two sides of Sonic and Amy's friendship and feelings about each other ever since they met and I wrote them to tell the readers why they do what they do; well in my point of view.

Plus the first chapter is going to be from the one shot of Amy's POV so enjoy the story and I'm gonna make this a bit down to earth with romance, adventure and may squeeze in a few other parings. Enjoy! Oh! I almost forgot! I want to thank Starfiction123 and The Hidden Flare for seeing prologue potential in Amy's side of the story.

~Amy's Point of View~

Hi there, my name's Amelia Rose the Hedgehog, but my friends call me Amy Rose. I'm here to say that I'm also having a very depressing time right now because once again my love, my hero and my idol; Sonic the Hedgehog…Every day since my blue hero saved me from Metal Sonic and Eggman. I was near Little Planet where my tarot cards said that I would meet my true love there at Never Lake, I was only 8 years old the time and I was very eager to see if my tarot cards were right. I remember it like it was only yesterday…

I was at the lake looking at Little Planet chained to the Earth and looked really terrible with it being roboticized but I was so busy being sorry for the planet, I didn't noticed a blue blur zip past me. The wind blew so hard that it blew up my skirt! I quickly composed myself with my cheeks now red as a tomato. Fortunately, I saw the direction the blue blur was heading, Little Planet. I ran as fast as could on my own two legs until I made it to the chain that keeps the planet to Mobius. I looked up and saw how high it was, I admit I was nervous of the height but I decided to climb it anyway. When I got half way there I looked down…big mistake…I got dizzy looking down and the ground looked so tiny…yet I shook it off and continued until I finally made it on Little Planet's surface. I looked around and saw what happened on Little Planet; everything made of medal and had an unnatural feeling of coldness to it. I carefully wandered about the place unsure where to go until I saw the blue blur again! It slowed down when it must have saw me, it stopped right in front of me and it became a male sapphire blue hedgehog around the age of eleven years old with emerald green eyes and is wearing a pair of white gloves and red and white strapped shoes with golden buckles. I have never seen any hedgehog let alone a boy before, the longer my heart beats the more I become red in the face, so my tarot cards are right! This is the true love that I have been looking for! But before I could say hi he ran off, I was shocked that he's so fast but I followed him as close as I can until he made it to a dead end, now I can get a chance to talk to him.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Hey there." the blue hedgehog greeted back to me. Gosh! He even has a cute voice!

"I'm Amy." I greeted him but before he could say who he was, a robot came out of nowhere and grabbed me! Oddly enough, he looked like the other blue hedgehog!

"Ahh!" I screamed scared out of my life while the blue hedgehog looked at the metal hedgehog with disgust. The metal robot then took me away with the other blue hedgehog chasing after us.

That blue hedgehog was Sonic, after he have saved me and defeated Metal Sonic, we've became attached like glue, but even though I try to get Sonic to notice my feelings of him, he either runs off, ignores me or shows disgust to my little antics. Why doesn't he know that he's my hero and inspiration to be brave and strong like him? When I hug him when he returns home alright he tries to pull away from me or runs off. Doesn't Sonic know that I worry about him? Yes, I know he's the fastest hero alive but fastest doesn't mean he's invincible. I'm beginning to think that he doesn't like let alone care about me…I wish Sonic would understand why I love him so…I wish he could see why I do these little things…I wish he could see the world though my eyes…

If my hero only took the time to understand me much better he would understand…Finally I ask myself and I refer to Sonic…"Do you even care?"…

~Normal Point of View~

Amy was in her bedroom writing in her diary about her life, sighing sadly because this journal entry she was entering was not a happy note.

"Dear diary." Amy said aloud as she wrote her entry.

"Today was another basic day in Station Square and luckily, Eggman didn't bother to attack again like he always does, but that makes me concern because when he's quiet like that, he's cooking up a nasty plot to kill us and rule. But what…or specifically…who I'm worried about is Sonic…he's always fighting to keep everyone safe from that mad man and everyone admires him and I do too. He's like a knight always ready to protect his kingdom at a moment's notice..."

Amy paused for a moment then continued writing as she gathered her thoughts on paper.

"But when you're a hero, you have to sacrifice for your friends and loved ones, I guess that's what made me love that blue hero and he's ready to help everyone no matter how tough the challenge is. So before I finish off, Sonic once again brushed me off after I greeted him today, he just makes me so upset when he does that and I just want to hit him with my hammer but Tails advised me to take my emotions out in a healthy way so I brought you diary to express myself and emotions in a more down to earth way."

With that written down, Amy put down her pen and locked her diary with a golden heart-shaped lock. Amy admired her diary and smiled at its amazing design, it was lavender with pink butterflies and white hearts on the back and front and her "diary pen" as the pink hedgehog called it, was light pink with a fuzzy pom-pom with a blue butterfly on top. Amy loved it to bits because it glows when she writes with it.

"I wonder what to do now…" Amy said looking up from her diary and around her room wondering what to do, so she went to her vanity to look at herself in the mirror and when she looked she saw she looked sloppy; her hair was messy, her headband slightly off, her red dress wrinkled and she looked down at herself and saw her messy looking socks.

"First, things first." Amy announced looking at her messy self. "Give myself a little touch up and look decent."

Amy went to work fixing herself up by brushing her messy pink hair, adjust her headband properly on her head, iron out the wrinkles in her dress and fix her socks. Just as she finished up herself, she heard her doorbell ring.

"Wonder who that could be…" Amy thought to herself as she went downstairs and she put on her signature boots as she went downstairs and opened the door. When she opened it she was greeted by an orange female echidna with white cloth bands in her quills, she also has blue eyes and was wearing a tribal looking outfit.

"Oh, hey Tikal!" Amy warmly greeted her echidna friend with a smile. The reason the orange echidna was here in this time line is because Tikal fell out of the Master Emerald because Choas needed more laying space, Knuckles saw this and helped her. She later met everyone and became friends with most people (even Rouge, who tried to steal her necklace but Tikal forgave her). Currently, Tikal is staying and living with the red guardian on the island also taking part in guarding the Master Emerald and in truth, Tikal really enjoys spending time with Knuckles and every now and again, when her turn is over, she sometimes visits Station Square and her friends.

"Hey Amy." Tikal greeted her pink hedgehog friend. "Got a time to spare?"

"Sure." Amy said as Tikal came inside and took a seat on Amy's sofa. "What's up?"

"Well…" Tikal said thinking what to say. "It's just that things have been a bit to quiet since Eggman's last attack."

"And?" Amy asked wondering what the echidna was talking about but by the sound of her voice, she's pretty concerned.

"Sonic told everyone to be on guard because there's no telling when he'll strike." Tikal added.

"Oh." Amy simply said as she looked at Tikal. True, she knows how Eggman can unexpectedly attack sometimes but she thought Tikal was going to ask her something important.

"And Amy, I wondered if you'd like to go shopping tomorrow with me." Tikal asked her.

"Sure Tikal." Amy beamed.

"See you tomorrow at four?" Tikal asked her as she left.

"Sure! See you there!" Amy called to her and waved as she left. Amy sighed to herself as she looked up at the sky and see the sun beginning to set. To Amy, it's always was a beautiful sight when the sunsets, especially round summertime, the sky was somehow coloured like it was painted in bright colours of orange, pink, yellow, red and violet. Amy used to do this all the time with her parents…but her parents were another story, in fact as far as the twelve year old hedgehog is concerned, her parents don't even exist. That was one of the reasons why she has to take care of herself and lives alone, even though she has friends that support and helps her, a small part of her wished her parents were with her.

"Just where are you two?" Amy asked herself as she gazed into the setting sun and felt the warm summer breeze blow her hair out adding a mysterious look to the wondering pink hedgehog.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonamy- I care about You...You just don't know It...

Chapter 2

~Sonic's Point of View~

Hey there name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm the world's fastest hedgehog and well known hero. For the life of me, you may think that I have the most awesome and dangerous life fighting villains, saving the world from dire peril and helping and protecting everyone there was something that bugs me sometimes whenever she's around. If you're wondering who I'm talking about I'll tell you…I'm talking about Amy Rose…

I know that she chases me ever since the day we first met; on Little Planet but I have to confess that I have a little soft spot for that little hedgehog and why shouldn't I? Me and my friends are practically her only family ever since her parents became missing for some reason…I remember it like it was yesterday…

~Flashback~

Sonic was running towards the woods nearby Never Lake taking a little break from saving Little Planet, he was about to take a snooze when he heard fast pacing footprints coming towards him.

"Wha-?" Sonic asked himself half awake when he saw who it was, it was Amy.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked the young girl who was very out of breath from running.

"I just wanted to ask you something…"Amy said in between breaths. "But before I could ask you, you left."

"Well, you found me so ask me your question." Sonic said with a yawn.

"Well…" Amy began shyly. "I wanna know if…I could hang with you…"

"Why?" Sonic asked curiously wondering why Amy asked that.

"It's because…" Amy said sadly feeling ready to cry. "I got nowhere left to go…"

"Huh?" Sonic asked really concerned for her now.

"My parents suddenly disappeared when Eggman tried to robotocize me…" Amy said getting ready to cry and Sonic immediately hugged her to calm her down. Amy was surprised that Sonic was actually hugging her, but either way, it made her feel better.

"Sorry Amy, I didn't know." Sonic said feeling sorry for her.

"It's OK." Amy said smiling a little. "So can I hang out with you?"

"Sure!" Sonic said as he carried Amy on his shoulders. "Just stick with me Ames."

And with that Sonic and Amy ran off into the sunset leaving Never Lake behind.

~End Flashback~

Heh. I admit that when we were both little kids I mostly cared about Amy in a brother-sister kind of way, but as time went on she had fallen for me and at first I though it was just a phase but eventually I cared about her in a more…loving way…I hated to accept it but I fell in love with her and the reason I never told her is because of Eggman. You see if I ever let even a tidbit of that info leak out, Eggman will use that against me and I don't want that to happen at all, if Amy got hurt or worse, I don't think I'll ever forgive myself.

I secretly wish that when this is over, I might be able to tell her how I feel and the reason that I ran away from her is to protect her. She may think I never cared about her but here's the truth…Amy, if you're ever listening…I do care about you…I always have and I always will…

~Normal Point of View~

Sonic was watching the sunset on top of the roof of his house; he was relaxing there thinking of what he did today but even his relaxation was short lived when he thought about the way he treated Amy earlier in the week.

~Flashback~

Sonic was running back home after his battle with Eggman, apart from being bruised here and there and was bleeding a little from his left arm but apart from his few injuries he was OK. Sonic made it back to his friends who congratulated him on a job well done but no one was happier than Amy who welcomed him back with a hug but she let him go when Sonic winced in pain and she saw the blood from his arms.

"Oh dear Sonic, you're hurt." Amy said as she saw the cerulean hedgehog's blood slowly ooze out from his arm.

"Hey, it's no problem Amy." Sonic said smirking. "I'll have Vanilla look me over."

"You sure you can get there in you condition?" Amy asked concern about him as she saw that Sonic looked really exhausted and looked like he can't run another mile.

"Don't fuss Amy." Sonic said a bit roughly but reassuringly. "I'm gonna be OK like I always do."

And with that, Sonic ignored Amy's concerned feelings and ran off to Vanilla's home, he wasn't running too fast to tire himself out but it was almost slow so he can save his energy. Amy looked at him worried but a small part of her was mad that Sonic refused Amy's help.

"Sonic's so stubborn sometimes!" Amy sighed exasperated as Sonic took his time to Vanilla's house.

"That's Sonic for you Amy." Cream said as she hovered in midair by her ears. "Just in case he does pass out before he gets to my mother, I'll follow him."

"You're a real sweetheart Cream." Amy smiled admiringly at the young rabbit that flew off following the blue hedgehog as closely as possible. Amy sighed as she wondered why Sonic wouldn't want her help sometimes.

"Sometimes, I think he's trying to avoid me." Amy told herself as she went home as well as the others.

M

eanwhile with Sonic, Sonic made it to Vanilla's home alright and called the older rabbit for some help and in the next fifteen minutes, Vanilla was busy tending to his injuries.

"What did Eggman do this time to cause these injuries Sonic?" Vanilla asked looking at the light blue hedgehog.

"The same old things he always does." Sonic answered. "Robots and lasers."

"Well at least you made it out alive." Vanilla reassured him as she finished wrapping a bandage around Sonic's bleeding arm.

"And I also saved her…" Sonic said to himself but Vanilla heard him.

"What?" Vanilla asked the blue hero confused.

"Oh, it's nothing Vanilla." Sonic reassured her as she put up the first aid kit and got up. "Anyway, I got to go home."

"OK, just take it easy while you heal, OK Sonic?" Vanilla asked the hedgehog as he was ready to leave.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Sonic smirked as he jogged out the door but on his way back, he was still thinking about Amy and sighed in relief that she didn't came with him on that mission.

"Amy, I'm so lucky I took the blows instead of you…" Sonic thought to himself and went inside his own home.

~End Flashback~

"Amy…" Sonic though as he saw the last rays of daylight vanish over the horizon and been replaced with darkness and the stars that are now appearing. "I hope someday I'll tell you the truth about how I feel about you…but till then, we have to wait till Eggman's final defeat…" Sonic looked up into the heavens and saw the wishing star in the sky shining bright like a diamond. (M/N: Rihanna song reference XD) So, he made a secret wish to the star at it shined like it heard him. Then, he climbed down from the roof and went to his room and bed, still up thinking about Amy. After some more deep thoughts, our blue hero finally went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next morning, Amy woke up early and had a big smile on her face, not because today was the day she and Tikal are going to hang out at them but because of her optimism and adventure seeking spirit that is fully charged up.

"Today's a brand new day Amy Rose!" the pink hedgehog smiled cheerfully as she got out of bed and took a hot shower, after drying off her skin, she got dressed in a cream coloured shirt with frilly sleeves, a short skirt with fake pink diamonds with heart designs, her trademark headband and boots and her golden heart locket. Amy looked sadly at her necklace and pressed a little button there which opened up and she saw a heart shaped picture of her when she was six years old, happy and giggling like she was having a grand time. Holding her was a white female hedgehog with beautiful sky blue eyes, curly hair and an angelic smile and looking at both females lovingly was a fiery red male hedgehog with jade coloured eyes and three short bits of hair from his head. Amy looked at the engraftment on the other side, it read: "The Rose Family: Angel Rose the Hedgehog, Aaron Rose the Hedgehog and Amelia/Amy Rose the Hedgehog." Amy remembered the day her mother gave this to her, it was her seventh birthday and unfortunately, one of the only things that reminds her of them. All Amy had to do was look at her pendant, close her eyes and remember it like it was only yesterday…

~Flashback~

A seven year old Amy was in her room sleeping peacefully in her room with its warm and inviting pink colour and the young pink hedgehog's bed was a four poster bed with a gossamer canopy tied back with ribbons. Amy was sleeping so peacefully that she didn't notice her bedroom door opening quietly and her parents came in. Her father was holding a white frosted cake with frosted roses covered in powdered sugar while her mother hides a small gift behind her back, then they both sang Happy Birthday to her and Amy woke up with a surprised and cheerful look on her cute face.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart!" Angel said in her sweet and cheerful voice to her precious little girl.

"Go on Amy, make a wish." Aaron said to the young hedgehog putting the cake close to her with seven lit birthday candles. Amy closed her eyes wishing with all her heart then blew out the candles and then Amy noticed that her mother has something behind her back.

"Mommy? What is that you have behind your back?" Amy asked curiously trying to look behind her.

"A surprise for you." Angel smiled as she showed a small gift box and gave it to Amy. Amy opened it excitedly and inside was a beautiful golden heart locket on a gold chain.

"It's beautiful!" Amy gasped in amazement as her mom brought out the locket and put it around her neck.

"They're also something inside it too." Angel said as she pressed a button on it and it opened up to reveal a picture of all three of them together and their family and names engraved on the other side.

"It's beautiful!" Amy squealed in delight as she hugged her mother and giggled.

"There's also a story to this locket Amelia." Aaron told her as he pointed at Amy's locket.

"There is?" Amy asked a little curious yet confused as she looked at the locket and wondered what story could be held in it.

"This locket is very special." Angel told the young pink hedgehog. "It was told to have the power to find any member of the rose family."

"It also has an untold power in it and protects the wearer and her parents." Aaron also added holding the locket in the palm of his hand.

"And now it belongs to you." Angel smiled at her precious little daughter who is grinning from the story they told her.

"Really?" Amy beamed and looked in her mother's kind blue eyes.

"Yes." Angel nodded and hugged her; Amy hugged back smiling feeling proud that she's carrying a precious family treasure with her always.

~End Flashback~

Amy opened her eyes as she came back into reality and saw that she wasn't seven anymore hugging her mother in her pink coloured bedroom, but twelve years old, standing in her room daydreaming of her life when her parents were with her. She knew deep inside that her parents loved her but she wondered if they were even alive after that incident four years ago.

"Mom, dad, where ever you both are…please, give me a sign that you're OK…" Amy whispered as she clutched her locket tightly silently crying, but little did she know that a tear fell on the locket and faintly gave a warm glow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Meanwhile, at Sonic's place~

Sonic was up early taking a run around the city with the cool early morning breeze blowing in his face and quills. He admit it was a little chilly, but even that won't stop him doing what he has to do and what he has to do is to think straight.

"God, most of my time is focusing too much on Amy…" the blue hero thought to himself as he ran around a few city blocks and passing them in a few seconds. "I have to pay more attention to Eggman's next move, ever since I and the rest of the team defeated his latest plot of world domination; we have to be ready for anything." Sonic then stopped at a nearby park to take a break, as he found a nearby park bench; he looked and saw a young couple with a little girl about four years old playing about and picking flowers. Sonic smiled and chucked at the little family going about their business, it never occurred to him before but he might, just might one day settle down with the right girl and bring up a family one day. To Sonic, thinking about that kind of thing's a bit odd but in a way a somewhat pleasant thought and he could almost picture himself as a father raising a few little hoglets (M/N: N.B Looked up on the web that baby hedgehogs are know as hoglets or urchins.)…and picturing Amy as their mother.

"A possible future for the both of us…" Sonic said to himself as he saw the family leave the park carrying on. Sonic sometimes wonders what life will be like when Eggman is officially gone from here, he secretly wondered that question for awhile but he didn't exactly know the answers to that…yet…

"But someday I will." Sonic reassured himself as he ran off back into the city.

~With Amy…~

Amy was talking a stroll down the street taking in the sights of the early morning, the sky was looking bluer than ever, the sun making the place slightly warm despite the cool breezes blowing about and some of it even caught in the hedgehog girl's pink quills, making it blow gracefully like an angel.

"It sure is beautiful today." Amy said taking in the sights around her, even the buildings looked like they're ready for life itself and a few birds were chirping to greet the morning with their happy tunes. "Even the birds agree with me."

While Amy was walking about enjoying the sights, someone bumped into her really quickly, she and the stranger rubbed their bruises and looked at each other and Amy saw it was Sonic.

"Sonic!" Amy said surprised at meeting her blue crush here still rubbing her head feeling a tiny bump on her head. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Heh, sorry about that Ames." Sonic apologized and smirked while rubbing his head. "I didn't see you there."

"It's OK." Amy smiled at the blue hedgehog. "How come you're here early?"

"For some runs, soul searching and to think about things concerning the future." Sonic explained as he looked at Amy and her jade green eyes that seemed to always sparkled with life and happiness, then noticed Amy's outfit, it really was beautiful and suits her well.

"Hey, what's with the outfit?" Sonic asked her curiously looking at her attire.

"Oh, I'm going shopping later on with Tikal." the pink young hedgehog explained to him. "But for now, I'm going to take my sweet time till it's time to got."

Then Sonic noticed the locket around Amy's neck, he never saw a locket around Amy's neck because Amy seldom wore it and secondly because the locket had some delicate looking engraftment with a red rose on it.

"Hey Amy, where did you get locket?" Sonic asked Amy as he looked at the locket.

"Oh…" Amy said frowning when Sonic asked her that. "I had that for a long time; my parents gave it to me for my seventh birthday."

"Hey, you never mentioned them at all Amy." Sonic said realizing something. "How come?"

Amy sighed sadly as she explained to her hero. "Because I don't believe that their alive anymore…I just feel like calling it quits Sonic, I mean they haven't given me the hint that they're alive."

Sonic suddenly hugged Amy, putting a shocked look on her face because usually it was her doing the hugging not vice versa.

"Don't give up Amy." Sonic told Amy, trying to reassure her. "As long as you keep on believing, they're still alive in your heart."

Amy smiled at the blue hero's reassuring words of hope, it made her feel better and more hopeful that her parents may still be alive somewhere. Sonic then ran off wing a friendly wave and smile and ran off like the wind, making Amy admire everything Sonic did to make people feel good about themselves, it was makes him…well, Sonic…The pink hedgehog then left with hopeful and optimistic smile on her face as she went home.

Later at four, Amy was with Tikal shopping downtown; even though the orange female echidna was on Mobius for a short while, she managed to learn her way about Station Square and learned everything around her and what to do. Currently, she and Amy are in the mall shopping in one of the boutiques for clothes.

"I'm glad you decided to join me this evening Amy." Tikal said looking through a few racks for something she likes.

"Me too." Amy agreed with her while she was looking in the mirror as she held two shirts in front of her one at a time deciding which looks better on her.

"Hey Amy, do you think this dress suits me?" the peach-orange echidna asked her pink hedgehog friend. Amy turned around and almost gasped in amazement at the dress Tikal was trying on. It was cream coloured and goes a little above her knees with some frills, it also revealed a bit of her back and was sleeveless and shows a little bit of her cleavage.

"You look beautiful." Amy said in awe at Tikal's dress. "It suits you."

"Really?" Tikal said, smiling shyly.

"Of course." Amy nodded in agreement looking at her then a sudden thought struck her. "Are you trying to impress someone?"

"No, why do you ask that?" Tikal said smiling a wry smile and sweating a little seeing the devious way that Amy's looking at her.

"Because I can tell when someone's trying to impress a certain someone." Amy said walking around her giggling. "Are you trying to impress Knuckles?"

Tikal sighed in defeat as Amy figured out her intentions, so now she had to confess to her.

"OK, you got me…" Tikal admitted with a sheepish smile while Amy give a victorious smile.

"How long did you had a crush on him?" Amy asked curiously with her arms crossed waiting for an answer.

"Well…" Tikal said blushing and looking at the ground a little embarrassed. "Ever since we first met when Chaos broke free…"

"Aww, that's so cute." Amy said gushing a bit at Tikal's confession. "You remind me of how I felt about Sonic when we first met."

"Speaking of which, did you went on one of your "Sonic Hunts" again?" Tikal joked and laughed hysterically; Amy just smiled and rolled her eyes at her. Tikal nicked named Amy's chasing of Sonic antics as "Sonic Hunts" and it stuck with her and everyone loved it and they used it sometimes as a secret code word.

"No, actually, he ran into me, literally." Amy said remembering how Sonic bumped into her earlier that morning; she can still feel the bruise in her head when they bumped them into each other and told Tikal the whole thing.

"Wow! That was interesting how you guys found each other." Tikal said surprised at Amy's story.

"Yeah." Amy agreed as she caressed the smooth surface of her locket noticing its beautiful features.

"Amy also, you never talked about your parents around everyone." Tikal added as she looked at Amy's locket.

"Oh, I didn't like to tell anyone because I felt like it's too painful to talk about them" Amy began, feeling teary eyed. "Because I think they're…but Sonic told me to keep on trying and look for them."

"Oh Amy!" Tikal said remembering something. "I almost forgot! I have to change back and pay for this dress!"

"Uh oh!" Amy gasped as Tikal went back into her changing room and changed back to her regular outfit holding on to the hanger where the dress was originally from.

"Phew…" Tikal sighed in relief as she went to a nearby counter and paid for the outfit. "That was too close."

"Yeah, let's go get something to eat." Amy agreed and pointed at the door nearby the orange echidna. "All this shopping and talking makes me hungry."

"OK Amy, let's go." Tikal nodded as she and Amy left the boutique to the food court. The two Mobians were later then sitting at a table at a café drinking milkshakes and eating strawberry cheesecake.

"You sure know some amazing places Amy." Tikal complimented as she was eating her cheesecake, it tasted so heavenly that she can't get enough of it.

"I know, this café really has a way of making their deserts and drinks." Amy nodded taking a few sips from her almond-flavored milkshake. "I come here every now and again whenever I crave for something tasty and sweet."

"I can see why." Tikal smiled as she looked at everyone crowding in the place looking for whatever they wanted from the place whether it was some chocolate chip cookies or just a cup of coffee.

"So, what were we talking about after we left?" Tikal asked munching her cake and talking to Amy at the same time.

"We were talking about my past and my parents." Amy reminded her though a tone in her voice says she doesn't really want to talk about it.

"What were they like before they…disappeared?" Tikal asked as she chooses her words carefully; true, that Amy said her parents disappeared when she was seven but it doesn't exactly mean that they're dead.

"Well…" Amy began fiddling her fork around with her cheesecake. "My mother was a kind woman with an angelic character, smile, everything. She was named Angel because of her character and kindness. My father was named Aaron, he was like a knight; fighting and standing up for others but he spends his spare time with me and my mother whenever we were around, he self sacrifices himself before letting anything happened to anyone he cared about."

"He reminds me of Sonic." Tikal giggled as Amy told her about her father.

"Yeah, me too." Amy nodded smiling as she continued. "Well, I lost them when Eggman's robots suddenly attack our home and tried to kill us for some reason. My father fought them off, giving me and my mother time to escape. When we made it to the forest nearby our home, mom told me to hide in the treetops, she gave me her hammer, which is my Piko-Piko hammer and told me to stay strong. I begged her to stay but she told me that she loved me and gave me a hug goodbye and she ran off going back to help my father…That was the last I heard of them…"

"Oh Amy, I'm so sorry…" Tikal said sympathetically to her. "I didn't know you suffered so much at that age…"

"Well, I feel better now that I told someone about it." Amy said trying to force a smile even though she was crying a few tears of the awful memory. She then looked at her locket remembering the good times she had with them.

"This locket still reminds me of them…and all that I once had…" Amy continued feeling more emotional as she talked about it.

"Don't worry Amy; even though your parents vanished…you still have us." Tikal said reassuring her and made Amy smile again.

"You're right." Amy smiled. "I still have friends who help me out and I will never give up looking for them."

"That's the spirit." Tikal clapped at Amy's enthusiasm, but little did she know that at the two tables, there are two suspicious looking characters wearing brown overcoats and hats that cover their faces, eyeing the two girls.

"Is that her?" one of them asked the other in a hollow robot tone.

"It is her; our orders are to take the one with the Rose Locket back to our master." The other said to their companion keeping their eyes on Amy and Tikal.

"And eliminate the one called Sonic the Hedgehog…"

**DUM DUM DUM!**_Wow, Chapter 4 to me is really long and it took some extra effort to fight laziness and Writer's Block but I did it! Anyway, who are the mysterious figures? What do they want with Amy and her locket? Who's their boss and why does he want Sonic eliminated?__R+R and ponder on these questions until next time._


	5. Chapter 5

Sonamy: I Care About You...You Just Don't Know It...

Chapter 5:

Later after the mall, Amy and Tikal went to Amy's house to relax and have a good chat. Tikal was sitting on Amy's sofa and Amy, the couch.

"That was a fine way to spend the afternoon Amy." Tikal said as Amy relaxed on the couch. "Thanks for spending some time with me."

"No problem." Amy smiled as brushed a few of her pink hair out of her face, but while they were talking, Tikal noticed that Amy's locket was glowing.

"Hey Amy, your necklace is glowing!" Tikal said and pointed at Amy's locket. Amy looked down and saw it was indeed glowing as bright as a little sun and then Amy remembered what her mother said about her locket.

"One of my family members is nearby!" Amy gasped with excitement as she bounded up and ran to the front door with Tikal, Amy was half expecting someone to be at the door but no one was there even though her locket was glowing brightly.

"That's odd." Tikal said observing everything, including the glowing locket. "No one's here, yet your locket is still glowing."

"They must not be here, here." Amy said to the orange echidna. Tikal nodded in agreement then noticed something on the ground.

"Hey, what's this?" Tikal said as she picked up a red rose with a message around it. "This is for you."

"Me?" Amy repeated confused as she removed the rose and read the message out loud.

"'Dear Amy Rose, if you are reading this note you must beware.'" Amy read aloud, then she and Tikal looked at each other in alarm, then the pink hedgehog kept on reading. "'You, your friends and Sonic are in grave danger from Eggman. You must take this message seriously; Eggman has set sighs on you and your locket and hired two robotisized robots after you. Why? If you remember, you mother once told you that your locket has powers, powerful ones that may not be strong as the Chaos Emeralds but strong enough to take over the world in the wrong hands.'"

"How did this person know about your locket and your mom, Amy?" Tikal asked bewildered that this unknown person knows about Amy's private life.

"I don't know." Amy asked and still continued reading the message. "' I will not say who I am…yet…but I will tell you I'm a friend of your family and when you were a year old, you parents told me to watch over you. I never let you know I'm around until now because you are in a desperate situation. Just make sure that Eggman or his robots never get your locket until you and your friends find out what Eggman's up to and why he wants your locket's power. Trust your friends and all will be well… Your Guardian, S.R'"

"'S.R?'" Tikal repeated clearly confused.

"'Your Guardian?'" Amy added clearly lost. "I don't get it? My parents never told me I had a guardian or a family friend."

"Whatever the case maybe, we have to believe the note." Tikal said and Amy nodded in agreement.

"Eggman's cooking up some trouble and I'm the main ingredient." Amy said feeling worried that things are now very serious.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

~At Eggman's base~

"I can't believe it after all these years!" the fat scientist said observing images of Amy's locket on his computer screen. "To think of the locket of the Rose Family was under my nose the whole time!"

"Uh, Doctor Eggman…" asked Bokun, completely not interested in the locket on the evil scientist computer. "What's the big deal about that piece of metal?"

Eggman looked at the naïve little robot and rolled his eyes, clearly seeing that Bokun is really blind and stupid.

"Because Bokun, that locket is not just a little trinket; it also has some raw powers in it; not as powerful as the Chaos Emeralds but enough to conquer the planet!" the scientist explained pointing to the small pendant's image.

"And why did you wait until now to strike and try to take it from Amy?" Bokun asked with his arms crossed.

"Because even though it has been four whole years since she lost her parents, she's still doesn't know that locket's true power." Eggman told him. "And when she does it'll be too late because I will have it."

"And the Chaos Emeralds?" Bokun added, perking up to Eggman's new scheme.

"But of course." Eggman added and then went back to the computer. "Only this time I will have Amy Rose and her friends at a disadvantage…" the mad scientist then turned around and looked at two glowing eyes in the shadows and they were a few glimpse of metal showing. "Thanks to my new robotocized minions…" the he broke out into an uncontrollable evil laughter that seemed to echo everywhere in the base.

~Meanwhile, downtown Station Square…~

Sonic was running around the city once again, sometimes greeting people he passed or stopped for a short break, but this time something was clouding his mind; or in this case, some_one_.

"Why can't I get her out of my mind?" the blue hedgehog asked himself as he ran through a few more city blocks. "Why is it that Amy always keep popping up in my mind…and why won't she go out?"

Sonic was thinking so long that he accidentally bumped into someone. He fell back and landed on his bottom, rubbing his head while the stranger did the same. When Sonic's head stopped hurting, he saw that he accidentally bumped into a girl, well at least he think it's a girl, because the stranger looked curvy like how most girls do and was wearing a large, blue beret that concealed her hair and a pair of light purple sunglasses. Her outfit was a purple shirt that shows off her right shoulder and her left arm and breast, short dark blue pants with a brown belt and golden buckle and long purple boots that go to her knees.

"Oh! Sorry." Sonic apologized as he helped the girl up. "I didn't see where I was going."

"It's alright." the girl said smiling all friendly like then looked closely at him behind her thick frames. "Hey, you're Sonic, aren't you?"

"Yep." Sonic told her proudly, looking at her. "That's my name and you are?"

"Oh, my name's Ingrid." the hedgehog girl introduced herself, smiling at the blue hedgehog.

"You're new around here?" Sonic asked looking at her up and down, inspecting her. "I've never seen you here before."

"Yeah, I recently moved here." Ingrid told him, nodding. "I'm just taking in the sights."

"OK then." Sonic said as was about leave. "I'll leave you to enjoy yourself around town. Bye Ingrid."

"Bye." Ingrid said to him, waving. As soon as he was gone, "Ingrid" went into a nearby alleyway and removed her beret and sunglasses revealing her jade green eyes and long, pink quills.

"Lucky me, I found Sonic and Amy." the hedgehog girl said to herself, sighing in complete victory and smirking, then put a hand under her chin as she thinks. "I can't let them know my true identity yet, but only after I find out what Eggman's up to and tip them and the Sonic Heroes off."

"Ingrid" the put back on her sunglasses, stuffed her hair back in her beret and left the alleyway.

"Besides, I was told to watch over Amy when she was a baby…" she reminded herself as she walked down the street.


End file.
